SURPRISE NEWS!
by Kiss 'en Smile
Summary: Hinata mendapatkan tugas langsung dari Hokage-sama! gimana gak bangga? tapi... kali ini dia gak akan menjalani misi dengan Kiba dan Shino juga Kurenai-sensei. sama siapa ya?... Naruto! kayaknya bakal gawat nih...
1. SURPRISE NEWS!

This is my first fanfiction. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka, tapi, aku masih menantikan review kalian jadi aku bisa dapet feedback. Beritahu kesan-kesan kalian tentang cerita ini ya…

SURPRISE NEWS?!

A one bright morning in Konoha, Hyuuga's residence…

GBURAK!

"Nee-chaaan!! _Mbok _ya liat-liat gituh kalo jalan!" Hanabi menjerit ketika Hinata yang sedang terburu-buru berlari menabrak dirinya.

"Aduh, gomen, ya… lagi buru-buru ni… nee-chan udah telat ke sekolah. Maaf ya, Hanabi," Hinata minta maaf dan langsung melesat ke pintu depan tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi.

_Nee-chan itu kebiasaan deh. Bangunnya susah. Jadi tiap pagi telat ke sekolah. Hanabi gak akan jadi kayak gitu kalo udah masuk SMA…_ batin Hanabi sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Back to Hinata, dia masih pontang-panting ngejar waktu. Di depan gerbang rumah, ayahnya dan kakak sepupunya Neji tampak sedang berbicara. Neji memang sudah biasa berangkat bersama dengan Hinata.

"Ah, ini dia anaknya baru muncul sekarang. Hinata kau telat sekali," Ayahnya memarahi.

"Gomen, Tou-san…" lirih Hinata. Neji hanya menatapnya datar. "Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat Neji-nii-san?"

Neji mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, ayahnya sempat bercakap-cakap sebentar pada Neji. "Jadi itu benar? Kamu tidak salah dengar kan? Kuharap itu bukan sekedar omong kosong."

Neji mengangguk kecil dan berkata yakin, "Benar Oji-sama. Beliau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Oji-sama tenang saja."

Ayahnya tersenyum puas kemudian berkata, "Nah, belajar yang benar ya. Terutama kamu, Hinata."

--

Di perjalanan ke sekolah…

"Hei, Neji-nii-san,"

"Ya?"

"Yang tadi nii-san omongkan dengan ayah itu apa sih? Aku boleh tahu, _ndak?_" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan di samping Neji.

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tetap berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kemudian dia berkata, "Hari ini juga akan tahu."

"Eh? Tahu apa?"

Neji tersenyum jahil. "Aaaada deh! Biar tahu sendiri saja." Kemudian dia berlari untuk menghindari pukulan maut Hinata.

--

SMU Konoha. Tempat yang tepat bagi para shinobi yang sedang haus-hausnya menuntut ilmu ninja. Semua calon shinobi memulai dari sini. Dibangun oleh Hokage kedua dan telah meluluskan banyak ninja hebat. Termasuk di dalamnya tiga Sannin legendaris. Si mesum Jiraiya, nenek galak Tsunade dan si psycho Orochimaru .

Tapi setelah masuk SMU Konoha ini tidak boleh santai. Berbagai pelajaran sulit telah menanti. Pelajaran medis untuk menjadi ninja pengobatan, teori-teori mengenai stratregi menyamar untuk menjadi ninja mata-mata, cara-cara menggunakan berbagai ninjutsu, dan banyak lagi. SMU ini dikepalai oleh, tentu saja, Hokage-sama itu sendiri. Tapi ternyata Hokagenya lagi _mumet _tujuh keliling.

--

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi cempreng. Hinata duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku "Teori Penyamaran Tingkat Menengah". Tapi dia sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Gimana enggak? Kelasnya ribut sekali. Karena Kakashi-sensei belum datang jadilah semuanya masih heboh. Tiba-tiba Hinata iri dengan Neji yang masuk kelas percepatan(di Konoha juga ada akselnya lowh…). Kelas percepatan itu semua muridnya tenang dan adem ayem. Kondusif sekali untuk belajar.

Gak seperti kelasnya ini. Liat saja, sekarang anak laki-lakinya sedang asyik bermain bola di dalam kelas(don't try this at class. It's noisy!). Dan sisanya yang tidak main bola sedang berteriak-teriak menyemangati para pemain "amatir" itu.

"Ambil bolanya, Kiba!"

"Ah, awas Lee!"

"Eeeh, awas, belakang!"

"Yeeeeiiii!!"

"Chouji! Ngalangin nih!"

_Berisiknya…_

"Hina-chan," panggil seseorang. Ternyata Sakura dan Ino.

"Hai?"

"Berisik sekali ya mereka itu?" Kata Ino kesal sambil duduk di depan Hinata.

"Norak lagi main bolanya. Gak jago saja sok," tambah Sakura sambil manyun.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menyetujui. Kedua temannya ini ternyata sehati dengannya. Ketiga anak perempuan itu kemudian memulai ritual yang biasanya(Cuma ngegossip kok, jangan mikir yang engga-engga). Sampai akhirnya sampai pada topic khas anak perempuan kalo ngegossip, cowok gebetan.

"Sai memberitahukan hal bagus padaku kemarin! Berkat nilainya dalam ninjutsu lukisan, dia dapet rekomendasi jadi jounin," puji Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Senangnya… Sasuke terlalu sibuk di aksel sih… kami hanya sempat berkencan seminggu sekali bahkan bisa dua minggu sekali baru jalan bareng…" Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Sakura, kamu itu harus mendukung pacarmu! Sasuke itu rentan kena stress kalo di aksel. Ngerti?"

"Nah, Hinata, Kamu sendiri?" tiba-tiba Ino dan Sakura menyerang Hinata.

"E-eh? A-apanya?"

"Gimana sama narutooo??"

"Ummmh… aku…"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk. "Heeeiii!! Ayo cepat duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing atau aku akan memberikan "Derita 1000 Tahun" andalanku!"

Semua murid yang masih ingin bokongnya tanpa cacat langsung melesat dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Maaf, ya, sensei terlambat datang. Tadi Hokage-sama memanggil para guru untuk rapat. Dan ternyata lama juga berlangsungnya," Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil menyiapkan absen kelas. Kelas langsung heboh.

Tidak biasanya Hokage-sama memanggil para guru. Ini biasanya berarti masalah yang gawat dan mengancam Konoha. Kakashi-sensei yang sudah sadar gelagat para muridnya yang panik langsung berusaha menenangkan,

"Hei, tenang… hanya rapat biasa tentang ujian untuk Kelas Tingkat Akhir saja kok… kalian tidak usah panik dan heboh begitu."

Semua tenang. Memang sebentar lagi akan ada ujian terakhir bagi para senpai mereka di Kelas Tingkat Akhir. Tapi masih ada beberapa yang belum teryakinkan biarpun mereka hanya diam saja.

Kakashi-sensei tahu itu. Tapi yang sebenarnya hanya akan diketahui oleh dua orang muridnya saja. Dan itu nanti setelah selesai sekolah.

"Nah, sekarang buka bab 4 tentang Penyamaran dengan Median Air…"

--

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Semua pelajaran telah selesai. Murid-murid berhamburan pergi keluar. Hinata pun begitu. Tapi dilihatnya dengan ekor matanya, Kurenai-sensei menghampiri Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto terlihat kaget sekali, tapi kemudian pergi keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai sambil melirik Hinata sekali. Ada apa ya?

Kemudian Kurenai-sensei mendekatinya. _Lho, lho? Ada apa ya? Kok aku juga disamperin?_

"Hinata, kamu dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama," kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Eh? Saya telah berbuat salah ya sensei?"

"Tidak kok. Hokage-sama ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu dan Naruto."

"Naruto-kun juga?"

Kurenai-sensei mengangguk dan pergi. Hinata juga langsung keluar kelas menuju ruangan Hokage. Tapi masalahnya, dia gak tahu dimana ruangannya karena dia belum pernah ke sana.

"Lewat sini, bareng denganku saja," Kata sebuah suara mengejutkan. Ternyata Naruto. Anak itu langsung berjalan cepat ke ruangan Hokage. _Apa dia tadi nungguin aku ya?_

Hinata langsung buru-buru mengikutinya takut ketinggalan jejak. Biarpun, jelas, Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak di samping Naruto karena gugup.

Hinata tidak banyak bicara, takut salah ngomong saking tegangnya. Tiba-tiba dapat kesempatan berjalan berdua saja dengan orang yang dikagumi, bagaimana tidak tegang?

Hinata memperhatikan orang disebelahnya. Seperti biasanya, rambut Naruto selalu tampak seperti tidak pernah disisir. Tapi Hinata menyukainya. _Wah, sepertinya Naruto-kun tambah tinggi ya?_, pikir Hinata.

"Hei," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata yang terkejut langsung memalingkan wajah, takut ketahuan kalo tadi dia ngeliatin Naruto.

"I-iya, kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku buat masalah lagi tidak sih? Kok tiba-tiba nenek tua itu memanggilku ya?"

"A-aku pikir, Naruto-kun beberapa minggu ini tidak ribut dan bolos pelajaran lagi kok. Jadi aku juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm, kupikir juga begitu. Nah kamu, Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba dipanggil si Tsunade?"

"A-aku juga kurang begitu tahu, Naruto-kun. Nanti juga kita akan tahu kan di ruangan Hokage?"

"Ah iya, kamu benar"

--

Ternyata, di ruangan Hokage, tidak hanya ada sang Hokage-sama saja, tapi juga Neji. Kejutan besar bagi Hinata.

"Ah, datang juga kalian berdua. Kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian," Kata Tsunade-sama.

"Hei, nenek tua, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Naruto langsung tembak tepat sasaran.

"Kalau gak ingat kamu ini kyuubi, sudah kubunuh kau karena kelancanganmu itu. Aku punya tugas untuk kalian berdua. Tetangga kita, Sunagakure, sedang butuh bantuan. Mereka kecurian benda pusaka yang amat penting. Mutiara Matahari. Kazekage bahkan ikut terluka parah juga karena mempertahankan mutiara itu dari pencuri.

Mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk mencari mutiara itu. Kupikir shinobi klan Hyuuga akan sangat handal dalam hal ini—alasannya bisa kau ketahui sesampainya di Sunagakure nanti."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak Neji dan Hinata saja? Mereka sama-sama dari klan Hyuuga?"

"Dengarkan dulu! Aku memang mempertimbangkan seperti itu. Tapi Neji tidak bisa ikut karena akan ada ujian Kelas Tingkat Akhir berhubung dia ini aksel. Maka aku akan mengirim kamu dan Hinata saja."

Hinata kaget bukan main. Dia mendapat tugas langsung dari Hokage-sama! Pergi bersama Naruto-kun pula! Dia melirik Neji sesaat. Neji mengangguk pelan. Jadi ini yang dimaksudkan olehnya tadi pagi! Lututnya terasa lemas sekali setelah mendengar berita ini.

"Hei, nenek tua! Kenapa juga aku harus ikut? Bukannya seharusnya mengirim tim 7 saja untuk kasus cari-mencari seperti ini?" lagi-lagi Naruto ngomong seenak udel.

"Mauku juga begitu. Untuk apa aku kirim bocah tengil yang kalau tidur saja masih ngiler? Ini karena perintah langsung dari Kazekage sendiri yang menginginkan kamu datang tahu?"

Tsunade-sama bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata tegas, "Dan karena hanya ada kalian yang luang untuk tugas ini, ya jadi kukirim kalian dan Kakashi saja untuk ke sana."

"Eh? Memangnya teman-teman yang lain bagaimana? Masa iya mereka sibuk semua?" Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Klan Nara sudah kuberi tugas penting jauh-jauh hari. Sekarang mereka tidak bisa. Klan Aburame juga sedang melakukan acara berburu serangga tahunan mereka. Klan Akamichi dan Inuzuka pun sama, mereka sudah punya acara lain di agenda mereka. Sementara yang kupercaya dan _qualified_ untuk tugas sepenting ini hanya kalian. Kurasa alasan itu cukup kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia sudah diberi kepercayaan sebesar ini di pundaknya. Tak akan dia sia-siakan.

"Naruto, kamu keberatan?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak juga. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Gaara. Katanya dia terluka, sekalian ingin jenguk dia juga soalnya. Jadi," Naruto menoleh ke Hinata. "Mohon bantuannya, ya!" sambil tersenyum lebar dia berkata seperti itu ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya merasakan panas di wajahnya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia berusaha keras untuk bilang "sama-sama" tapi yang keluar hanya, "He-eh".

"Nah, sudah beres semuanya kan? Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, aku beri kalian waktu maksimal 10 hari untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Besok kalian akan berangkat di sertai dengan Kakashi. Instruksi selanjutnya akan kalian terima di Sunagakure. Jelas? Baiklah, Bubar!"


	2. THE CONFESSION

**Chapter 2 updated! See how the new team heading to Sunagakure! Seperti biasa, aku selalu menantikan review-review dari kalian semua yang udah lebih senior dari aku jadi bisa selalu memperbagus karya-karyaku ini. Bagi senpai-senpai yang sudah memberikan daku review tengkyu ya, I really appreciate it. Enjoy! Now the real "romance" part begins.**

THE CONFESSION

"Baiklah! Ittekimas!!" kata Naruto lantang pada para pengantar rombongannya di depan gerbang Konoha; Kiba, Shino, Sakura dan Sai.

"Hei, Naruto! Jaga Hinata baik-baik, ya! Jangan sampai karena kecerobohanmu, dia sampai repot!" Kata Kiba keras. Tapi yang dikasih pesan malah lagi sibuk sama Sakura,

"Nah, Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya. Biarpun perjalanan kali ini gak bareng kamu dan Sasuke, tapi ini tetap tugas," ungkap Naruto. Kiba yang kesel karena dicuekkin mencekik leher Naruto sambil berkata, "Perhatikan kalau orang sedang bicara, bodoh!"

Dan kedua makhluk bodoh itu bertengkar seru dengan Sakura terjebak di dalamnya. Sai—yang selalu datar-datar saja—hanya bisa melihat dan tersenyum aneh. Di sela-selanya bertengkar, Kiba menjerit, "Hati-hati ya, Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk senang. Teman-teman satu timnya mau berbaik hati menyempatkan diri mengantarnya pergi dalam misi yang dianggapnya penting ini. Penting, karena ini diberikan langsung oleh Hokage-sama. Penting, karena dia akan pergi dengan Naruto.

Ketika mereka akan berangkat, tiba-tiba Sakura berlari mendekati Hinata dan berbisik, "Sukses dengan Naruto ya, Hinata-chan!" Kontan saja itu bikin muka Hinata merah padam. Kalau saja dia tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin saat itu juga dia akan langsung pingsan.

Dan dengan sekali lagi lambaian keras dan iringan perkataan "Itterasyai!" dari para pengantar—yang gak bisa lama-lama karena punya agenda masing-masing— maka mereka pun berangkat ke Sunagakure.

--

Mereka masih berada di hutan wilayah Negara Hi. Tapi rasanya sudah jauh dari rumah. Itulah perasaan orang yang akan pergi jauh dan lama dari kampung halaman sendiri. Kakashi memimpin jalan di depan, sementara Naruto berjalan di belakangnya. Hinata? Yaah, dia juga jalan di belakang Kakashi, tapi tidak tepat di samping Naruto. _Agak_ kebelakang lagi.

"Maaf, ya, Hinata. Kau mesti menyesuaikan diri kalau berpergian dengan Naruto. Dia ini agak merepotkan soalnya," Kata Kakashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey! Sensei ini jangan menjelek-jelekkan aku begitu, dong! Aku tidak sebegitunya kok. Lagipula, ini bukan kali pertama Hinata ada misi denganku. Kau juga pernah menjalankan misi bersamaku saat mencari kumbang legendaris Bikachou, kan?" Naruto menoleh ke Hinata.

Hinata yang gak siap untuk ditatap langsung secara tiba-tiba sama Naruto menangguk-angguk spontan sampai lehernya terasa sakit.

"Nah kan!" seru Naruto penuh nada kemenangan. "Aku ini tidak seburuk yang sensei pikirkan!"

"Tapi lebih parah dari yang kupikirkan," gumam Kakashi.

Perjalanan berlangsung damai sampai tiba-tiba…

"Tunggu," kata Kakashi sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menghentikan kedua muridnya.

"Eh? Kenapa lagi sih Kakashi-sensei? Tadi kan kita sudah berhenti buat pipis. Masa sensei mau pipis lagi?" Naruto yang masih belum tahu masalahnya ngomong seenaknya.

"Hinata, gunakan Byakkugan milik klanmu. Kurasa kita diintai. Dan Naruto, siapkan dirimu, kalau-kalau kita diserang. Biarpun sebenarnya kuharap tidak perlu bertarung di sini sekarang," Kakashi memberikan perintah.

Naruto mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, sementara Hinata mulai menggunakan Byakkugan dan meneliti sekitarnya. _Ketemu…_

"Kakashi-sensei, ada sekitar tiga sampai empat orang dibelakang kita," bisik Hinata.

"Tahu di mana tepatnya? Apakah dekat sekali?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak, cukup jauh malah sebenarnya. Setidaknya tidak dalam jarak mereka bisa mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan sama sekali. Kita dalam jarak aman, sensei," papar Hinata jelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja. Selama mereka tidak menyerang kita, itu tidak masalah. Hinata, bisakah kau mengecek mereka dengan Byakkugan-mu setiap sejam sekali?"

Hinata mengangguk singkat. Naruto melepaskan kuda-kudanya. Raut mukanya sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa bertarung. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesuai instruksi Kakashi, Hinata selalu mengecek keadaan pengintai mereka setiap sejam sekali.

Para pengintai itu selalu menjaga jarak yang sama dan tidak pernah melakukan apapun kecuali diam dan mengawasi. Sepertinya mereka juga belum tahu kalau keberadaan mereka sudah terungkap. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah mulai merasa risih dengan para pengintai yang selalu mengikuti, tapi Kakashi-sensei bilang tidak akan apa-apa selama para pengintai itu tidak menyerang. Dan lagi, ada yang aneh dengan aliran cakra di tubuh para pengintai itu. Terlihat… berantakan.

Saat malam, mereka sudah berada di perbatasaan wilayah Negara Hi. Mereka menggelar kemah dan api unggun. Setiap orang berjaga selama 3 jam bergantian. Karena terlalu sering menggunakan Byakkugan membuat Hinata menjadi sangat lelah dan langsung tertidur.

--

Hinata tertidur cukup lama. Setidaknya cukup untuk menghilangkan lelah karena Byakkugan. Ketika terbangun, Naruto yang sedang berjaga dan Kakashi-sensei tertidur. Naruto sedang menatap api unggun.

"Nnn…" Hinata mencoba memanggil. "Nnn… Na-naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak sedikit, menyadari kalau Hinata sudah bangun. "Eh, sudah bangun ya? Tenang, giliranmu jaga masih lama."

Hinata bangun dan menyesuaikan posisi duduknya. Dia dan Naruto duduk dalam satu garis lurus. Yang memisahkannya hanyalah api unggun. Sesaat yang terdengar hanyalah derik api unggun, masing-masing larut dalam pikiran.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menatap api unggun, sementara Hinata hanya menatap tanah, gak tahu mau ngomong apa. Sesekali Hinata mencuri pandang ke Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat muram, ada apa ya?

_Naruto-kun sedang mikirin apa ya? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? _

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, iya? Ada apa?"

"Gadis-gadis itu sebenarnya senang diperlakukan seperti apa sih?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Hinata mencerna pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan. "Me-memang ada apa Naruto-kun bertanya seperti itu?" Hinata malah balik bertanya. Naruto menghela nafas dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang. Untuk sesaat dia hanya diam menatap langit kemudian menatap Hinata lagi sambil bertanya, "Aku tidak boleh tahu, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, aku kaget saja Naruto-kun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Seperti… bukan Naruto-kun saja…"

"Oh," Naruto menjawab pendek. Kembali menatap api unggun dengan wajah muram. Sesaat semuanya kembali diam. "Aku menyukai seorang gadis" papar Naruto,

Deg! Hinata serasa melewati satu degupan jantung. Dia langsung menyimak semua perkataan Naruto. Si bocah serigala itu masih melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku sudah lama kenal dengannya. Padahal rasanya semua sudah kulakukan unuknya. Tapi sepertinya semua yang kulakukan salah dan dia masih belum menyadari kalau aku ini ada…"

Hinata ingin sekali tahu siapa si gadis itu. Tapi ada ketakutan pula dalam hatinya, takut kalau gadis itu bukan dirinya dan dia kecewa. Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Yah,bagaimana tidak, dia tertarik dengan orang yang lebih hebat daripada aku sih. Malah sudah jadian dengannya."

Deg! Lagi-lagi, Hinata serasa melewati satu degupan jantung. _Jangan-jangan, gadis itu…_

"Yah, Sakura-chan memang tinggi sih seleranya. Dia naksirnya Sasuke yang pintar dan populer itu," Naruto tersenyum memaksa.

Seluruh udara di sekitar Hinata serasa terenggut dan hilang begitu saja, membuat nafasnya tercekat. Dunia, entah kenapa, seakan menjadi lebih redup. Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis di sana, tapi ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga. Karena kalau air matanya tumpah sekarang, Naruto akan tahu perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini, selama bertahun-tahun. Perasaan yang hancur dan dalam sekejap mata saja.

"Hei, Hinata, sebagai sahabat Sakura-chan, menurutmu aku masih boleh berharap tidak ya padanya? Cintaku sudah lama bertepuk sebelah tangan nih…" Naruto bertanya tanpa sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya sudah hampir meneteskan air mata. Hinata diam, tak mampu menjawab. Ia takut kalau ia bicara, air matanya tidak akan mampu lagi ia bendung. "Hinata?"

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai mencoba bicara, "Me-menurutku, sah-sah saja kalau Naruto-kun masih ingin berharap padanya. Tapi, kalau sudah jadian begitu, apa Naruto-kun mau kalau hanya mencintai dalam hati?"

"Tidak masalah! Bagiku hanya ada Sakura-chan. Tidak ada gadis yang seperti dia di seluruh Konoha. Ah, tidak, di seluruh dunia!" Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya selebar yang ia bisa dan kemudian tertawa lepas. "Haaah… Terima kasih ya, Hinata, rasanya hatiku legaan nih! Kau sendiri apa tidak ada laki-laki yang kau taksir? Kiba, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Kiba itu hanya sahabat satu timku saja. Dia dan Shino memang baik sekali padaku, tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Tidak ada anak lelaki yang spesial di mataku, saat ini aku hanya ingin memusatkan diri pada sekolah saja," Hinata terpaksa berbohong. Ia kemudian bangkit. "Aku mau cuci muka dulu, rasanya mengantuk sekali." Kemudian dia pergi ke aliran sungai yang cukup jauh dari perkemahan.

Di sana Hinata menyegarkan pikiran. Dan tetap menahan-nahan air matanya. Kata-kata Naruto tadi masih bergaung di kepalanya.

_Yah, Sakura-chan memang tinggi sih seleranya…_

_Bagiku hanya ada Sakura-chan…_

_Tidak ada gadis seperti dia di seluruh Konoha!_

Sesaat dia menatap cerminannya di air sungai. Menatap rambut panjangnya yang hitam… _Naruto-kun tidak akan suka hitam, terlalu muram. Mungkin merah muda memang lebih baik_, Menatap matanya yang putih dan seakan kosong… _Mata hijau memang lebih ceria_, menatap wajahnya yang sekarang murung… _bukan wajah ini yang disukainya, Sakura-chan memang cantik dan hebat. Tak salah Naruto-kun menyukainya lebih dari apapun…_

"Payah!" maki Hinata pada cerminannya di air sungai. "Dasar Hinata bodoh! Berharap-harap sendiri. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Naruto-kun tidak mungkin naksir gadis payah seperti kau. Dasar bodoh!"

Tes! Air matanya akhirnya jatuh ke sungai dan membut riak di bayangannya. Satu-dua tetes kembali jatuh… Dan tanpa bisa dicegahnya lagi, ia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dalam diam. Yang menjadi temannya hanyalah aliran sungai di dekatnya…

--

Naruto kembali menatap langit_. Bintang-bintangnya indah sekali…_ Bocah kyuubi itu menghela nafasnya, rasanya lega setelah bercerita pada Hinata. Gadis itu baik sekali mau mendengarkan. Heran, kenapa ya kok dia bisa semudah itu bicara dengan Hinata? Padahal kan dia tidak begitu dekat dengannya, ngobrol juga jarang.

Tapi semua itu langsung tumpah begitu saja, segala ganjalan mengenai Sakura, mengenai betapa ia menyukainya, mengenai mindernya dengan Sasuke, kekasih Sakura. Semuanya dengan mudah diceritakan. Dan Hinata, dengan sukses, sudah membuat hatinya _plong_. Membuat hatinya siap untuk menerima cintanya tak terbalaskan lagi.

Naruto merebahkan diri di tanah. Bintang-bintang semakin jelas terlihat. _Arigatou, Hinata…_

--

Hinata membasuh mukanya. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau dia menangis, apalagi Naruto. Itu bisa menyusahkannya dan berimbas pada misi yang sedang dia jalani itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Hinata ingin professional dalam menjalankan tugas. Masalah pribadi dan misi, haruslah misi yang di kedepankan, itu yang dia pelajari dari Neji.

Esok, ia harus terlihat seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Yah setidaknya untuk Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Setelah dipikir-pikir, menjadi sekedar sahabat dengan Naruto juga tidak buruk. Yang penting adalah melihat orang disukai bahagia kan? Pikiran Hinata sekarang menjadi lebih jernih dari sebelumnya. Ia hanya emosi sesaat saja.

"Yosh!" Ucap Hinata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Sekarang yang harus kulakukan hanyalah…"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya. Berkat refleksnya yang terlatih, Hinata langsung meloncat ke samping dan menghindari kunai tersebut. Dia kemudian menggunakan Byakkugan untuk mencari orang _gendeng_ yang tidak tahu adat itu.

Tapi ternyata sudah tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. _Cepat sekali hilangnya…_ Hinata mengamati kunai tadi yang sekarang menancap kuat di tanah. Hei, ada pesan yang terikat di ujung kunai itu! Hinata mencabut kunai dari tanah dan membaca isinya:

_Shinobi Konohagakure,_

_Kalau kalian pintar, maka tinggalkan misi ke Suna! Hanya kematian yang akan menjemput,_

_Kalau kalian keras kepala dan membantah ancaman ini._

_Pasirnya tidak akan bertahan lama, bahkan kalian pun tak'kan bisa menghentikannya_

"Pasirnya tidak akan bertahan lama… Apa maksudnya ini?" Hinata punya perasaan tidak enak mengenai ini. Buru-buru ia langsung kembali ke perkemahan.

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto-kun! Gawat! Ini gawat sekali!" Hinata berteriak histeris sambil berlari-lari menuju perkemahan. Kakashi yang kaget langsung terbangun, tapi dasar orang yang baru melek, dia malah bergumam bego, "Hah? Hah? Apa? Apa Icha-Icha yang baru sudah keluar? Kok heboh sekali sih?"(Begini nih yang dulu jadi anbu itu?)

Naruto—yang emang gak tidur dari tadi—langsung sigap bangun. "Ada apa, hinata? Apa ada binatang buas?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Lihat ini! Ada ancaman!" Hinata menyerahkan kunai beserta lembaran kertas ancaman itu kepada Naruto. Bocah itu membacanya dengan seksama. "Pasirnya tidak akan bertahan lama? Apa maksudnya?" pertanyaan yang sama juga keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Sensei!" Naruto menoleh pada gurunya dan memberikan kunai itu.

Kakashi—yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya—membaca ancaman itu. "Mungkin ini dari pengintai itu. Hinata, apa mereka masih di sekitar kita?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Sudah kulihat sekeliling dengan Byakkugan-ku tapi aku tidak menemukan orang-orang itu, sensei. Entah kenapa, mereka seperti menghilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya sensei, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan para pengintai itu sejak aku melihat mereka menggunakan Byakkugan."

"Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal? Jadi apa keanehan yang kau lihat itu?"

"Gomen, sensei… aku merasa aliran cakra di tubuh mereka itu tidak, umm… normal. Aliran cakra mereka terlihat tidak teratur. Setiap saluran cakra tidak mengalir pada satu titik pusat. Bahkan pada kenyataannya mereka malah tidak memiliki titik pusat cakra," papar Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana cakra yang ia lihat.

"Apa? Jadi seperti tidak punya jantung, begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"_Ningyo_…" Kakashi bergumam. "Itu namanya ningyo. Jutsu yang cukup sulit dan lumayan mengerikan."

"Ningyo? Aku belum pernah dengar," sahut Naruto.

"Secara singkatnya, jurus ini—sesuai namanya—membentuk sebuah boneka suruhan dari cakra yang bisa kita gunakan untuk apa saja. Bahkan membunuh seseorang tanpa harus mengotori tangan kita sendiri. Kita bisa menggunakan median air, tanah, daun, kayu, bahkan udara dan api untuk membuat ningyo. Setelah tugasnya selesai, ningyo akan musnah tanpa jejak.

Ningyo mirip sekali dengan manusia, hanya saja dia tidak bisa berbicara dan ya yang itu tadi, jika dilihat cakranya sangat awut-awutan."

_Pantas, ternyata yang kulihat itu bukan manusia toh..._

"Ningyo ditopang dengan kertas mantra. Kertas mantra itu berisi perintah yang harus dilakukan ningyo. Jika tugas ningyo sudah selesai, kertas mantra itu akan copot. Mungkin kita akan menemukannya. Di mana kau diserang, Hinata?"

"Di sungai. Lumayan jauh sih dari perkemahan ini, tapi jalan kaki beberapa menit juga sampai. Sensei mau menyelidiki tempat itu?"

"Ya, aku tak akan lama. Kalian berdua tunggulah di sini." Kemudan Hatake Kakashi pun melesat ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Hei, Hinata, tadi kau benar-benar diserang sendirian? Kenapa tidak panggil aku?"

"Ah, gomen, Naruto-kun. Hanya dilempar kunai saja kok. Kalau hanya itu aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula, tidak ada serangan lebih lanjut kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa…"

"Ya memang untung hanya seperti itu saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau disergap. Kan gawat juga. Bikin orang khawatir saja," Naruto kemudian duduk lagi di dekat api unggun.

Hinata merasa tidak enak. Wajah Naruto tampak seperti kesal. Dia langsung duduk juga dan berkata, "A-aku bikin Naruto-kun marah ya? Go-gomenasai, ya… aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Untuk bikin aku cemas begitu? Hanya saja, Hinata, kita ini sekarang satu tim, jangan bergerak sendiri begitu. Bahaya!" kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Hinata menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka berdua diam.

_Naruto-kun mencemaskanku… tapi dia mungkin merasa begitu sebatas untuk teman satu tim saja. Ingat, Hinata, kau sudah dengar sendiri pengakuannya. Bukan dirimu yang dia pilih. Ingat misimu, misimu…_

Walaupun Hinata beranggapan begitu, tetap saja sulit untuk menghilangkan perasaan melayang saat Naruto bilang kalau dia itu mencemaskannya dan marah karena itu. Rasa suka yang sudah lama terpendam memang tidak semudah itu untuk hilang. Keheningan yang amat sangat tidak mengenakkan menyelimuti sekeliling Hinata dan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi-sensei datang menyelamatkan,

"Hah, ternyata sulit juga mencari kertas mantranya. Maaf ya sudah lama menunggu! Ini dia sudah kutemukan sumber masalahnya. Kertasnya tepat ada empat lembar," kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan empat kertas lembar berisi goresan-goresan dari darah yang merupakan mantranya.

"Jadi memang para penguntit kita itu semuanya ningyo?" kata Hinata sambil bangkit. Kakashi mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Yang jelas sekarang kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Lawan kita ini mungkin orang dalam Sunagakure. Kemungkinan itu ada sekitar 50. Karena mereka tahu kalau kita akan ke Suna. 50 yang lain adalah, mungkin pelakunya orang dalam Konoha sendiri. Sebab mereka tahu misi kita ke Suna. Padahal seharusnya semua misi, baik dari yang _top secret_ sampai yang paling remeh sekalipun, harus dirahasiakan dari siapa pun. Tapi tetap saja, mungkin ada pihak yang lain."

"Aaaah!! Mau orang dalam Suna atau orang Konoha sekalipun, tidak akan kuberi ampun sudah melukai Gaara dan menyerang kita tengah malam begini . Biar mereka merasakan amukan Uzumaki Naruto!" Kata Naruto sambil pasang pose berkelahi.

"Haah, selalu saja berdarah panas. Baiklah, Naruto dan Hinata kalian boleh tidur lagi. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Hoahm… Aku masih mengantuk. Aku mau tidur lagi ya," Kata Kakashi dan kemudian langsung berbaring lalu berbalik membelakangi Hinata dan Naruto.

Tinggal Hinata dan Naruto saja berdua lagi.

"Gomenasai," Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Yang tadi, aku membentakmu seperti itu. Tidak bermaksud kok," Naruto berkata pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang padahal sama sekali gak gatal.

Hinata menggeleng, "Justru akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Memang aku yang terlalu arogan, menganggap bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian. Padahal ada timku sendiri. Naruto-kun tidak salah."

"Yaah… tapi tetap saja rasanya… Yah, sudah berlalu kan? Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Maafkan ya kalau omonganku menyinggungmu. Tapi, kuakui, kau sudah lebih hebat sekarang. Sugoi, Hinata!" Naruto menepuk punggung Hinata.

Naruto kemudian berbaring di tanah, bersiap tidur. Sebelum itu, dia berkata lagi kepada Hinata, "Oya, bisa tolong kau yang berjaga kali ini? Aku mengantuk sekali." Hinata mengangguk. "Arigatou, ya, Hinata. Kau ini gadis yang baik sekali."

Hinata duduk kembali. Pikirannya diperas. Lagi-lagi, perasaan melayang itu timbul. Terutama saat Naruto menepuk punggungnya tadi dan memujinya. Benaknya berkecamuk antara konsentrasi dengan misi dan Naruto yang membuatnya heboh seperti ini. _Haah… Neji-nii-san, kayaknya aku gak bisa seperti kamu yang bisa mendahulukan misi di atas segalanya… tolong aku, nii-san…_

Dan malam pun semakin larut, Hinata hanya bisa memandang api unggun yang berderik untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal menyebalkan itu. Misi besok pasti akan penuh rintangan…

--

**Jadi, maaf ya kalo jelek… aku ngerjain ini saat lagi banyak pikiran, jadi gga bisa sepenuhnya konsen. Udah gitu, saat finishingnya pun, aku sedang mengantuk bgd.. jadi maap-maap banged ya kalo gga memuaskan… but please keep giving me review!**


	3. ARRIVING IN SUNA

**Kyahahaha…! Thanks buad review dan comment dari kalian ya! Senang rasanya tahu kalau ceritaku sudah membuat kalian senang. Chapter 3 updated now! Kali ini mereka udah sampai di Suna. Spoiler sedikit nih, aku sudah membuat original character. Namanya Kimouchi Masanobu dan dia akan muncul di chapter ini! So, enjoy and give me review ok? Have a happy time reading!**

ARRIVING IN SUNA

Midnight, somewhere in the land of shinobi…

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang. Menerpa segala yang ada di jalannya. Tupai kecil yang berani berdiri melawan angin malam pun akhirnya tunduk. Ia kedinginan dan kemudian kembali meringkuk di liangnya. Angin malam masih berhembus dengan kencang. Sampai akhirnya angin malam berhadapan dengan tubuh seseorang.

Orang tersebut berdiri dengan mantap di atap berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Bangunan itu tampak seperti kubah jika terlihat dari jauh. Angin malam tak menggentarkannya sedikitpun. Tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sudah separuh baya, sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini. Wajahnya tertutup cadar yang tebal. Begitu pula seluruh tubuhnya yang tertutup kain yang tebal sekali. Memang angin malam tidak masalah, tapi sinar matahari di siang hari masih tetap membakar tubuhnya. Untuk itulah pakaian tebalnya berguna.

Orang tersebut mendecak kesal. Ia melihat ke bulan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Posisi bulan sudah mulai condong. _Sebentar lagi akan pagi. Tapi kemana orang itu? Selalu saja terlambat!!_ Umpatnya kesal dalam hati. Kalau dalam beberapa saat lagi orang yang ditunggunya tak segera datang, dia akan angkat kaki dari tempat ini.

Tapi kemudian, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sebuah pekikan dari langit menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendongak, dan menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Seekor burung gagak dengan ukuran super besar terbang di atasnya. Berputar rendah dan akhirnya mendarat di depannya. Burung gagak tersebut mengedipkan matanya dan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck," kata orang tersebut. "Kau selalu terlambat, Karasuma."

Gagak tersebut membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar. Kemudian butiran-butiran uap air mengelilinginya, membuatnya bercahaya dengan bantuan bulan. Dan saat butiran-butiran tersebut lenyap, gagak tersebut telah berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda berbadan tegap. Ia tidak memakai cadar, namun ia mengenakan semacam penutup kepala yang membuat ia sedikit sulit dikenali…

"Maaf deh. Malam ini dingin sekali soalnya tahu."

Pria paruh baya mengangkat alisnya, "Apa hubungannya? Kalau buat alasan apa tidak bisa lebih nyambung?"

Karasuma hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, sudahlah. Bukan untuk itu kan kita bertemu malam-malam begini? Kau mau laporanku atau tidak?" katanya acuh.

Pria paruh baya menghela nafas. Dia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran shinobi muda di depannya ini. Sambil menggelengkan kepala dia berkata, "Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Peringatan sudah disampaikan. Tinggal bagaimana para shinobi Konoha itu menanggapinya. Para ningyo-ku sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Kau yakin aku tak perlu membunuh mereka? Mereka bisa jadi masalah untuk kita…"

"Jangan, kita sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak menyentuh mereka. Belum saatnya kita menghabisi mereka. Kita ikuti rencana Ketua dulu untuk sementara. Lagipula, kau sendirian, dan mereka satu tim, bisa-bisa malah kau yang dihabisi," kata pria paruh baya sambil menatap Karasuma tajam.

"Huh, apa mereka mampu menandingi aku? Anak emas dari klan Karasuma? Alasan mengapa Ketua memilihku adalah karena aku tak terkalahkan. Tapi, perkataan Ketua adalah mutlak bagiku. Aku akan menurutinya sepenuh hati. Jadi, hanya segitu saja kan? Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Ketua," kata Karasuma. Ada perasaan rindu dalam perkataannya.

"Yah, sudah. Kau bisa langsung bertemu Ketua dari sini. Pergilah."

Karasuma kemudian membuat suatu gerakan ditangannya. Dalam sekejap mata, ia sudah berubah menjadi gagak raksasa kembali dan melesat menuju suatu tempat yang ia rindukan. Pria paruh baya itu kembali sendirian. Ia kembali menatap bulan. Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan selesai. Rencana mereka akan terlaksana. Demi pemimpin baru yang mereka elu-elukan. Demi Ketua…

--

Hinata terkesima ketika mereka sampai di Sunagakure. Saat mereka baru sampai saja sudah disuguhi gerbang karang yang terlihat amat kokoh dan tak tergoyahkan. Dan tak hanya sampai disitu, pemukiman di dalam gerbang ternyata lebih mengesankan lagi. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi terbuat dari, sepertinya, tanah liat menjulang. Hinata merasa sangat kerdil di antara semua kebesaran itu.

"Hehe, kaget ya Hinata? Suna tidak buruk, kan?" Naruto berkata sambil nyengir. Hinata mengangguk tanpa henti-hentinya melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan tatapan takjub. Mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Kazekage. Kantor Gaara sangat mudah ditemukan. Bangunan di tengah kota, yang paling besar dan paling tinggi dengan sebuah lambang "kaze".

Disana, ternyata Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara sudah menunggu. Sang Kazekage duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sementara kedua saudaranya mengapitnya. Hinata—dengan sangat mudah—menjadi gugup di dekat Gaara. Karena bagaimanapun juga, inilah pertama kalinya ia bertemu kembali dengan Gaara setelah ujian chuunin dan kali ini Gaara sudah menjadi Kazekage-sama, orang yang sangat penting. Hinata juga dengan mudah menyadari kalau kepala Kazekage terbalut dengan perban. Ia terluka lumayan parah.

"Oy! Gaara! Hisahiburida!" sambut Naruto semangat.

"…um," adalah balasan singkat dari Gaara. Ia memang sedari dulu tidak banyak bicara.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyapa kami??" Temari pura-pura kesal.

Naruto nyengir lebar dan kemudian tertawa sambil berkata, "Hehehe, hanya bercanda kok, Temari, Kankurou. Ogenkidesuka?"

"Genkidesu," balas Temari dan Kankurou bersamaan.

"Oy!" Kakashi-sensei menyapa ketiga anak padang pasir tersebut. Kankuro membalas dengan lambaian, Temari balas menyapa dan Gaara hanya mengangguk sopan.

"…" Gaara terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "… tidak ada," katanya.

"Eh? Apanya?" kata Temari sambil menoleh ke adiknya.

"Gadis berjidat lebar, berambut merah muda."

"Ooooh!! Sakura-chan ya maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Dia sedang sial kali ini. Dia tidak mendapat misi untuk kali ini. Sekarang aku dan Kakashi-sensei ditemani Hinata. Eh, Hinata, ayo majuan sedikit, jangan merapat ke belakang gitu!" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata supaya Gaara bisa lebih jelas melihat. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Hinata. Entah mana yang membuatnya lebih merasa malu, ditarik oleh Naruto-kun—cinta lamanya—atau dihadapkan langsung kepada sang Kazekage.

"Uuumh… uum…" Hinata gugup dan gak tahu harus bicara apa sambil terus menatap ke lantai. Kebiasaan lamanya muncul kembali, memainkan jari-jarinya. Dan ia harus sekuat hati menahan keinginannya untuk menggigiti kuku jarinya. Gaara hanya menatapnya dan kemudian berkata, "Aku ingat kau. Ikut ujian chuunin juga kan waktu itu?"

Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"… biasa sajalah. Aku tidak seistimewa itu kok," kata Gaara. Hinata mendongak kaget. _Ba-bagaimana Kazekage-sama bisa berkata seperti itu? Tepat sasaran sekali…_ Gaara kemudian tersenyum—sesuatu yang jarang sekali—dan kemudian berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga."

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Semua cukup kaget dengan sambutan Gaara yang seperti itu karena sebelumnya sang Kazekage muda ini tidak banyak bicara dengan tamu-tamunya. Yah, mungkin karena kali ini yang datang adalah Naruto, seorang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dulu? Tapi kenapa yang disapa malah gadis Hyuuga?

"Ehem," Kakashi-sensei memecah keheningan. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan misi kami di sini? Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membantu kalian?"

Gaara menoleh pada saudarinya. Temari mengangguk. "Baiklah, kurasa Hokage-sama sudah memberitahu bahwa kami sudah kemalingan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Mutiara Matahari Sunagakure. Semua ini bermula dua hari yang lalu. Kami sedang mengadakan festival tahunan kami, Rebibaru no matsuri. Pada acara itu, Mutiara Matahari akan diarak menuju alun-alun kota oleh Kazekage dan kemudian akan diletakkan di atas monumen desa ini. Tepat pada saat Gaara akan meletakkan Mutiaranya, pencuri itu datang.

"Pencuri tersebut membawa lari Mutiaranya keluar perbatasan desa. Gaara, aku, Kankurou serta seorang shinobi yang lainnya mencoba mengejar. Namun ternyata pencuri itu tidak sendirian, aku dan Kankurou harus terpisah dengan Gaara dan melawan lima orang sekaligus. Sementara itu Gaara dan shinobi itu masih mengejar pencurinya. Namun tampaknya pencuri tersebut sangat kuat karena begitu aku dan Kankurou bisa menyusul, Gaara dan shinobi itu sudah terkapar pingsan. Sementara Mutiaranya hilang," Temari mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Eto…" Hinata mencoba bersuara. Semua kepala menoleh padanya. "S-sebenarnya, apa tujuan kalian mengadakan Rebibaru no bunka? Apa ada hubungannya dengan begitu pentingnya Mutiara Matahari bagi kalian?"

Temari tersenyum lebar, "Kamu pintar sekali, Hyuuga-san!"

"Mutiara tersebut," Gaara berbicara(kejutan!) "Adalah penyokong kehidupan Sunagakure."

"Ya, sebenarnya, daerah tempat Suna berdiri sekarang adalah pasir yang sangat rapuh dan mudah sekali untuk hancur. Dahulu, jangankan membangun desa seperti ini, menginjakan kaki saja, sudah akan terhisap ke dalam pasir yang rapuh ini. Tapi, hanya di sinilah terdapat sumber air satu-satunya," kata Kankurou.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa membangun Suna seperti sekarang ini?" Naruto bertanya, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sebuah peradaban bisa berdiri di atas daerah yang amat rentan seperti ini.

"Mutiara Matahari itulah jawabannya. Dulu Kazekage-sama kami yang pertama menghimpun seluruh kekuatannya sehingga pasir di bawah kota bisa tertahan. Tepat sebelum ia meninggal, ia memindahkan kekuatan terakhirnya ke dalam Mutiara Matahari sehingga bahkan setelah ia pergi, Suna akan tetap berdiri kokoh. Namun, semakin lama, kekuatan Mutiara Matahari semakin melemah. Untuk itulah Rebibaru no matsuri di adakan. Setiap tahun, Kazekage akan menyalurkan sebagian kekuatannya untuk memperbaharui kekuatan Mutiara Matahari. " Kankurou mengakhiri.

"Namun, waktu itu Gaara belum sempat menjalankan ritualnya dan Mutiaranya sudah keburu dicuri. Dan semakin parah dengan hilangnya Mutiara tersebut, Suna semakin lama semakin terhisap oleh pasir yang mulai rapuh

Hinata, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei saling melirik. Mereka akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud _'pasirnya tak akan bertahan lama'_ oleh penyerang mereka tempo hari.

"Lalu, sejauh ini apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk mencari Mutiara tersebut?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Yah, sebenarnya untuk itulah kami meminta bantuan dari shinobi Konoha. Kami tahu bahwa ada satu klan di Konoha yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat aliran energi baik dari manusia maupun makhluk hidup lain. Mutiara Matahari mempunyai suatu keunikan, setiap ia dibawa pergi dari tempatnya, Suna, ia akan meninggalkan jejak yang khas," Kata Temari.

"Aliran cakra," jawab Kakashi-sensei pelan.

"Jadi itulah mengapa kalian meminta bantuan dari Neji-nii-san? Karena dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga? Yang bisa menggunakan Byakugan dan dapat melihat aliran cakra??" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak tepat kalau dibilang hanya Neji saja yang kami mintai bantuan. Tepatnya kami meminta pada klan Hyuuga dan Konoha sendiri. Jadi, kami mohon kerja sama dari kalian semua," kata Temari.

"Nee, sebelumnya kalian bilang ada satu shinobi lain yang membantu dalam pengejaran terhadap Mutiara tersebut?? Kenapa dia tidak di masukkan ke dalam tim pencarian saja?" Tanya Naruto.

Temari dan Kankurou saling beradu pandang kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Haha, boleh juga idemu Naruto," kata Kankurou.

"Itu cukup masuk akal. Hihihi…" Temari terkikik.

"Hei! Apanya yang lucu sih?"

"Shinobi tersebut," kata Gaara, "Sudah otomatis masuk ke dalam tim ini. Karena dia adalah muridku."

"NANI?! Kau punya murid?!" Tiga ninja Konoha menjerit terkejut. Oke, sebenarnya gak mungkin Hinata ngejerit-jerit gitu, tapi tetap saja dia terkejut. Padahal umurnya sama, tapi sudah jadi Kazekage dan sekarang dia juga sudah punya murid pula!

"Masuklah, Masanobu," Kata Gaara.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang pemuda masuk. Ia tinggi dan tegap, sama seperti Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dan sedikit terlihat berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana(mungkin karena angin gurun yang kencang). Matanya sendiri juga berwarna hitam dan bulat besar. Wajahnya mempunyai lesung pipit di sekitar daerah mulut yang membuatnya seakan selalu tersenyum. Dan Hinata, sedikit malu mengakuinya, menganggap orang ini cukup tampan. Ia memakai jubah panjang sampai ke lututnya yang berwarna senada dengan pasir di luar dan terlihat sedikit lusuh dan anehnya, dia tidak memakai alas kaki. Di telapak tangannya terlihat banyak bekas luka. Bekas dari latihan yang berat.

"Sensei memanggil?" katanya sopan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, kita telah kedatangan shinobi Konoha. Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Kimouchi Masanobu," Masanobu langsung membungkuk di hadapan Naruto dan yang lain. "Aku murid Gaara-sensei. Mohon bantuannya untuk mencari Mutiara Suna yang berharga."

"Aaah! Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Masanobu-san!" Kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Benar! Aku jadi merasa pegal! Biasa sajalah. Berapa umurmu Masanobu?" tanya Naruto

Masanobu bangkit dan menjawab sopan, "15 tahun sama dengan kalian kukira?"

"Benar! Wah, wah, kupikir kita bisa jadi teman baik, Masanobu."

Masanobu hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, kurasa untuk sekarang hanya itu yang bisa kami katakan," kata Temari. "Kami akan bawa kalian ke monument kota, tempat Mutiara tersebut dicuri dan kalian bisa memulai pencarian. Tapi, kurasa kalian pasti lelah dari perjalanan jauh. Mau kuantar ke penginapan kalian?"

"ASYIK! TIDUR!!" Jerit Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli. _Dasar Naruto-kun. Kalau tidak makan ramen, atau latihan pasti tidur._

"Ano, Temari-san, kurasa aku saja yang akan mengantar mereka. Merupakan suatu kehormatan sendiri bagiku," Kata Masanobu sambil membungkuk ke arah Temari. Temari mengangguk kepada murid adiknya tersebut.

"Mari, saya antarkan," kata Masanobu sambil membuka pintu keluar dan mempersilahkan ketiga ninja Konoha tersebut keluar. Naruto dan Hinata sudah berjalan keluar sementara Kakashi-sensei masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Sensei?" Panggil Hinata. "Tidak ikut?"

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih mau menanyakan beberapa informasi," jawab Kakashi-sensei.

--

Hinata, Naruto dan Masanobu sedang berjalan di jalan utama Suna yang penuh sesak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tepatnya kamu bisa menjadi murid Gaara, Masanobu?"

"Awalnya Gaara-sensei menolak ketika aku mengajukan diri menjadi murid. Katanya dia tidak mau melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan mengajarkan orang biasa cara mengendalikan pasir. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mengendalikan pasir karena dulu mempunyai Shukaku dalam tubuhnya, tidak seperti aku. Tapi setelah tahu kemampuanku yang sebenarnya, Gaara-sensei akhirnya menerimaku menjadi murid."

"Jadi, kau bisa mengendalikan pasir sekarang? Bahkan tanpa shukaku?" tanya Naruto takjub.

Masanobu tersenyum. "Ya, tapi aku bisa mengendalikan pasir semenjak aku lahir."

"Nani?!"

"Hai, aku berasal dari klan yang bisa mengendalikan pasir. Bahkan menurut sejarah yang kubaca, klanku adalah penduduk asli di padang pasir ini jauh sebelum Kazekage pertama datang. Sejak Kazekage pertama datang, beliau kemudian bersahabat dengan nenek moyang klan kami dan mendirikan Suna. Gaara-sensei kaget saat aku mengendalikan pasir dengan mudahnya di depan matanya. Setelah melihat kemampuanku itulah, ia mau menerimaku menjadi murid. Katanya, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu bodoh dalam mengendalikan pasir. Jadi, begitulah awalnya aku menjadi murid Gaara-sensei," Masanobu mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyum sederhana.

"Eto, Masanobu-kun… kenapa kau tidak pakai alas kaki?" tanya Hinata.

Masanobu tertawa renyah. "Temari-san juga menanyakan hal yang sama ketika pertama kali ia berjumpa denganku. Sepertinya dimana-mana anak gadis itu sama ya? Yah, supaya aku bisa lebih menyatu dengan pasir yang ada di sini. Aku suka dengan sensasi ketika pasir menyentuh telapak kakiku. Dan berkat latihan keras yang diberikan klanku semenjak aku masih kecil, telapak kakiku menjadi ultra sensitif.

Aku bisa merasakan semua getaran yang ada di pasir lewat telapak kakiku. Lewat getaran itulah aku bisa mengetahui apa atau siapa yang bergerak dalam radius yang cukup luas selama kaki mereka masih menginjak tanah dan pasir."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya melihat teman baru mereka dengan takjub. Kekuatan yang dimiliki Masanobu sangatlah hebat. Dalam hati, mereka mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa Masanobu bukanlah musuh mereka.

Sisa perjalanan mereka dilewati dengan saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Sampai mereka menyadari sesuatu…

"Hinata?! Hinata hilang!" kata Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa teman Hyuuga-nya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Nani? Adduh! Dia pasti terpisah dengan kita akibat keramaian ini. Pantas rasanya dia semakin diam saja. Ayo kembali lagi, kita cari dia!"

"OSH!"

--

"Apa kalian punya bayangan tentang pelaku pencurian ini?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. "Akatsuki, mungkin?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Pakaian mereka tidak seperti Akatsuki. Dan caranya juga berbeda. Akatsuki biasanya akan terang-terangan dalam berbuat."

"Apa ada pihak yang dendam pada Suna?"

"Entahlah," giliran Temari yang menjawab. "Hubungan diplomatik kami dengan negara lain, baik negara kecil maupun besar, bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Yang bisa kami perkirakan adalah orang dalam Suna yang ingin menjatuhkan Gaara dari posisi Kazekage dan menggantikannya."

"Temari-san dan Kankurou-san, bisa kalian jelaskan bagaimana kalian menghadapi lima orang teman pencuri tersebut?" tanya Kakashi-sensei lagi.

"Ah! Ya! Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan para penyerang tersebut. Ketika aku dan Temari sedang bertarung, mereka tidak pernah membalas serangan kami, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menghindari serangan dan menghalang-halangi kami untuk pergi ke tempat Gaara dan Masanobu. Tak lama, kelima orang tersebut berubah menjadi pasir begitu saja," papar Kankurou.

"Apakah ada kertas mantra yang kalian lihat setelah mereka berubah menjadi pasir? Lima buah?" tebak Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Temari kaget.

"Karena kami juga diserang makhluk yang sama. Mereka adalah—"

"Ningyo. Jadi perkiraanku benar," kata Gaara memotong. "Kalian berdua tidak mau percaya padaku," kata Gaara dongkol sambil mendelik kesal kepada Temari dan Kankurou.

"Ah, ya, anda benar Kazekage-sama," Kakashi-sensei membenarkan. Temari dan Kankurou hanya nyengir kepada adiknya tersebut.

"Jadi, sepertinya ini perbuatan satu pihak tertentu yang menginginkan jatuhnya Gaara-sama sebagai Kazekage atau menginginkan kehancuran Suna," Kakashi-sensei menarik kesimpulan.

"Atau keduanya," kata Temari.

"Apapun alasannya," kata Gaara sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan melindungi Suna biarpun harganya adalah nyawaku. Karena aku adalah Kazekage Sunagakure."

Temari, Kankurou dan Kakashi-sensei hanya memandang pemuda tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman. Sikap wibawanya menunjukan kualitas yang membuat ia pantas menjadi pemimpin Negara pasir ini.

--

Naruto panik. Ia kelabakan mencari Hinata. Begitu pula Masanobu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk mengantarkan tamu gurunya sampai ke penginapan mereka. Kalau ada apa-apa pada shinobi Konoha, ia yang akan dipersalahkan.

Kedua pemuda tersebut celingukan mencari gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam, bermata putih.

Naruto melompat ke atas(tidak mungkin ia melompat ke atap bangunan, tidak akan sampai karena atap bangunan di Suna sangat tinggi) sekedar untuk mendapat pengelihatan yang lebih luas. Dan ketemu! Itu dia Hinata. Dikelilingi orang-orang. Wajah Hinata terlihat ketakutan.

_Gawat, Hinata dikelilingi orang yang gak baik gelagatnya. Sebaiknya aku cepat ke sana_.

Sementara Hinata sendiri juga sedang panik. Tadi ia terpisah dari Naruto dan Masanobu dan sekarang ia terjebak dengan sekumpulan lelaki sangar dan menggodanya.

"Wah, aku belum pernah melihatmu, nona muda. Kau bukan berasal dari sini ya?" kata seorang dari mereka. Yang paling besar dan kelihatannya pemimpin mereka.

"B-bukan, aku dari luar Suna," kata Hinata mencoba sopan. Matanya mencari bantuan dari orang sekitar. Tapi sepertinya banyak orang yang tidak melihatnya. Atau sengaja tidak memperhatikannya? Mereka lewat begitu saja dan membiarkan dirinya terkepung oleh preman-preman ini. Kalaupun mereka menangkap pandangan minta tolong dari Hinata, mereka langsung buru-buru pergi.

"Wah, mau makan bareng dengan kami? Aku yang akan bayar," si besar menawarkan kepada Hinata.

"T-tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar. Permisi, aku harus pergi," kata Hinata sambil berjalan pergi. Namun lengannya ditarik oleh pria besar tadi.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, nona muda," katanya mengancam.

"Jangan buat aku melukaimu," kata Hinata sambil mengaktifkan Byakkugannya.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa, nona kecil?"

"Jyuuken!!" Hinata melayangkan pukulannya ke bagian bawah jantung pria tersebut. Hinata tidak mau membunuh orang. Pria tersebut terpental dan jatuh dengan bunyi berdebam yang sangat keras. Wah, keras juga ya pukulannya??

"K-kau, kau ninja, ya?" kata salah seorang dari preman tersebut. Hinata menunjukan ikat kepalanya dengan tanda Konoha yang dari tadi tersembunyi di balik kerah jaketnya.

"Huh, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa meremehkan kami. Serbu dia!"

Dalam sekejap, preman-preman tersebut menyergap Hinata. tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Hinata. Dia adalah pewaris dari klan Hyuuga, menghadapi preman kecil seperti ini bukanlah masalah baginya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat orang sudah dia buat rubuh dengan Jyuukennya. Namun, ketika ia tidak menyadarinya, datang satu jurus yang menyapu habis sisa orang-orang tersebut.

"RASENGAN!"

Seiring dengan teriakan tersebut, hembusan angin menghempaskan semua preman tersebut. Rupanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata tak percaya. Sungguh lega ia bisa menemukan Naruto.

"Kau curang Hinata-chan! Masa berantem tidak ajak-ajak aku sih?" canda Naruto. Hinata mau tak mau tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan Hinata-chan? Mereka tidak melakukan apapun kepadamu kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja kok Naruto-kun."

"Orang Konoha ya rupanya kalian," kata si pria besar yang sudah bangkit kembali. "Sombong sekali kalian. Kalau Kazekage-sama tahu kalau kalian bikin ulah—"

Ucapan pria tersebut terpotong karena mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh pasir yang tiba-tiba melesat dan menutup mulutnya. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Masanobu. Tangannya teracung ke arah pria besar tersebut. Dialah yang melempar pasir tersebut.

"Beraninya kalian memfitnah tamu Kazekage-sama. Dasar parasit!" katanya marah.

Kawanan preman yang tidak terima pimpinannya dibekap oleh pasir langsung menyerbu Masanobu. Tapi percuma saja, karena kubah pasir telah melindungi Masanobu. Para preman tersebut terpental ke mana-mana. Ketika Masanobu membuka pelindung pasirnya, ada satu orang yang masih bandel dan mencoba menyerang Masnobu lagi. Masanobu mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan pasir di bawah kakinya langsung terangkat dan mencekik penyerangnya yang bandel itu. Masanobu mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi dan pasir tersebut mengangkat preman itu sampai kakinya menggantung di udara. Ia terlihat kehabisan nafas.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk meremukkan leher kalian. Pergi dari sini dan akan kuampuni kalian. Jika kalian masih mengganggu tamu kehormatan Kazekage, aku tidak segan membunuh kalian. Sekarang enyah dari sini!" Masanobu membanting orang tersebut ke tanah. Ia dan sisa kawanan preman termasuk si pimpinan langsung kabur. Tak ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk menandingi Hinata, Naruto dan Masanobu.

"Maaf, ya. Kadang Suna bisa menjadi sangat keras dan jahat seperti tadi," Masanobu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa, Masanobu-kun," Kata Hinata.

"Ya, benar. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula berkat itu aku jadi bisa lihat kemampuanmu. Kau sehebat Gaara! Dan tadi kau mau menggunakan Sabaku Sou Sou ya? Apa tidak berlebihan?" kata Naruto.

"Oh, aku hanya gertak saja. Supaya mereka tidak mendekati kalian lagi. Tapi kurasa kemampuanku masih di bawah Gaara-sensei. Ayo, kita ke penginapan. Kali ini, jangan sampai terpisah lagi, ya" Masanobu menggoda Hinata.

Wajah Hinata langsung jadi merah. Melihat itu, baik Naruto dan Masanobu langsung tertawa geli.

--

Headquarter, Later that night…

"Jadi," kata sesorang dengan suara yang berat, berwibawa dan sedikit menakutkan. "Kau sudah mengintai para shinobi Konoha kan, Karasuma?" Ia berbicara sambil duduk dengan nyaman di singgahsananya sambil melihat ke seorang pemuda yang sekarang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ya, Ketua," Jawab Karasuma sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya. Ruangan tempat ia dan 'ketua'nya berbicara tidak terlalu terang. Hanya diterangi beberapa lilin saja.

"Dan kau sudah mengirim peringatannya, kan?" tanya Ketua lagi.

"Sudah, Ketua," Jawab Karasuma lagi. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia melihat wajah Ketua. Wajah yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak ia jumpai. Wajah yang ia rindukan. Wajah yang menyelamatkannya.

Ketua bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke Karasuma. Ia mengelus kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Karasuma. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersabar sedikit lagi. Dengan Mutiara Matahari di tangan kita, kita akan segera membangun Suna yang lebih baik. Seperti dulu, ketika nenek moyang kita masih menguasai padang pasir ini. Kita akan berkuasa di seluruh padang pasir ini!"

Karasuma hanya diam untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Itu benar, Ketua," katanya pelan. _Pemerintahan yang lebih baik. Yang tidak akan mengabaikanku. Pemerintahan yang akan mengembalikan status bangsawanku. Kazekage dan Sunagakure harus membayar mahal akan apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap aku dan klan-ku!_

**Yay! Akhirnya Kiss bisa memberikan chapter 3 kepada kalian semua. Maaf ya lama, karena ada masalah dengan ujian kenaikan kelas juga acara kenaikan kelas. By the way, akhir-akhir ini Kiss baca fanfic bhs inggris, dan di situ, Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan akhiran –teme. Ada yang tahu itu artinya apa??**

**Tadinya, Kiss mau bikin Masanobu dengan imej seperti Toph. Tau kan? Gadis buta yang menjadi gurunya Aang dalam Earth bender di kartun Avatar. Tapi batal. Masanobu gak Kiss bikin buta. Hanya kakinya yang tidak pakai alas saja yang sama dengan Toph.**

**Okeh, jadi, jangan lupa review ya!! **


End file.
